kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowbending
"I thought shadowbenders were supposed to be serene." -Carol Masterson, commenting on Dillon's anger. (src) Shadowbending is the ability to turn into and control shadows, created by the Twilight Princess, Midna. It is the Element of Balance. According to Danika, shadowbending was created when the goths were cast aside by others and forced them to hide from the light, so they couldn't be seen. While hiding, they got to know the shadows that hid with them, learned their ways, and eventually make friends with them, and the shadows would do what they want. Often, Shadow is mistaken as being the same thing as Darkness, though they are two different elements. In fact, Shadow is a mixture of light and darkness, known as twilight, and is an element that exists between the roads of good and evil. Normally, a shadowbender draws their power the strongest during twilight, but a shadowbender who has truly found the road to happiness can become even stronger through the dawn. The power originated from the Realm of Shadows, between the Posiverse and Negaverse. Techniques Shade Fist The basic means of combat, shadowbenders can stretch their shadow's arms or legs to punch and kick their opponents from afar. Danika uses this tactic to throw daggers and call them back. Veil Veil is the ability to hide in the shadows and sneak around. Shadowbenders can also pull other people in with them. Often, they use it to grab enemies and deal beatdowns for a few seconds. Shadow Glide Shadow Glide allows benders to fly around in the air as a shadow. Shadow Breath Shadowbenders can blow a black shadowy smog from their mouth, blinding the vision of others or make the area darker. Shadow Sense Shadow Sense is a higher-ranked shadowbending technique. It can be used to sense the presence of others, or hidden things. This move is helpful when sneaking past the Vaporians. Shadow Shockwave Shadow Shockwave lets the bender extend an energy field around them and stun all enemies who step inside, so that their shadow can go around and devour them all. Shadow Clones Shadowbenders can create clones and copies of themselves or others. White Shadows When a shadowbender has truly embraced the Power of Dawn, their bending turns into "White Shadows" and becomes extremely powerful. When Danika demonstrated this power, she became a gigantic white, shadowy entity, similar to that of the Shadow Fury form, and used it to defeat Olivia Johnson and Maleficent. Madshadow Madshadow is the ability to build up immense rage from any traumatic event and store it into the shadow. When time comes to let out the rage, the shadow will gain terrific power. Terry Stork is the only known bender to use this technique. Shadow Possession/Strangle When standing in light or a shadow cast by a light, shadowbenders can stretch their shadows to possess other peoples' shadows, and the bender's movements become the captured's movements. This move can be followed by a Shadow Strangle, strangling the victim with your own shadow and knocking them out. Shadow Thief Very powerful shadowbenders are able to steal other peoples' shadows, and give those shadows to dead bodies, bringing them back as zombies with those peoples' personalities. But without their own shadow, if a person stands in sunlight, they will disintegrate. Shadowbenders can also add the shadows to their own, or give them to other people, and they will get stronger, but the more shadows they have, the more dangerous. Copy An advanced ability given to benders by Midna's 2nd Age Chi, the bender can acquire the abilities of the person whose shadow they've stolen, whether they are alternate bending abilities or Ninjutsu. As shadows are ingredients to creating Inferi, as they possess living hosts, this technique allows the revived zombies to use their former powers. Life Linking Life Linking is a dark move developed by Daphne Anderson. The bender can use Shadow Possession to link a person's shadow with the shadow of any living thing, be it a person or plant. If that plant were to wither (such as picking all the petals off a rose), the person would die. Known Shadowbenders *Danika Anderson *Isabelle Anderson *Daphne Anderson *Virginia Sims *Count Spankulot *Midna *Lucinda Talzin *Leanne Grayson *Lee Andrew Grayson *Ashley Sommers *Dillon York *Silica York *Terry Stork *Leon Sobs *Ydolem Noskcaj *Soup *Zant *Nil and Niyus Gnofieb *Eillek Seltaeb *Kyd Wykkyd *Raven Shadow Chi Shadow Chi is colored black, and is concentrated in the eyes. This is because controlling shadow involves a good eyesight, being able to see well in dark places. Other Traits Shadowbenders don't generally like bright areas, and prefer shady areas where they can better chat with their shadows. Their favorite time of day is sunset, because their bending is strongest at sunset, when their shadows are at their longest. Their powers can also be strongest at dawn, but only when the bender has awakened their light side. Whenever it's too dark in a place, shadowbenders can bring a flashlight or some source of light and shine it on their hands, creating an effective source of strengthened shadow power. Most shadowbenders are rather calm and serene, as twilight is generally a cool time of day. Weaknesses If the day is too bright, night too dark, or if it's cloudy, effective shadowbending moves are impossible, and certain moves like Shadow Veil won't last long. A fatal weakness for shadowbenders is, while their shadows can leave the body, if the bender stands in sunlight too long with their shadow gone, their bodies will burn and fade away. This act is called Loneliness's Toll, because the bender does not have a shadow to balance their Light and Darkess, therefore if the body embraces too much natural light, it will become too much for them. The same thing will also happen in the presence of a lightbender's power. Otherwise, shadowbenders are weak against chi-blocking. Physical chi-blocks to the face are effective. Stories It's Appeared *RWBY: Shrinking Ice Violet *Before They Were Kings *Operation: ANCESTOR *iNSaNiTY *Cheshire and Dinos Don't Mix *The Shadow and the Disabled *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent *First Day *Kiss *Operation DUSK *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Code: XANA *Viridi's Last Stand (brief moments) *Operation: FROST *Operation: FAIL *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Her Special Skill *Miyuki's Dream *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *The Horrorverse *The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask *The Tea Party *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *Shadow is the only element that comes with a spiritual companion, the bender's own shadow, and therefore is the only element that revolves around commanding a sentient species (not including dark forms of other elements). *In Fullmetal Alchemist, one of the characters has a shadowbending-like power in which he can't use his shadows in pure darkness. The same rule applies in the Gameverse, as pure darkness can weaken a shadowbender just as much as pure light. Category:Benders Category:Shadowbenders Category:Shadows Category:Abilities